The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which has been denominated varietally as "Summer Lion -- Two", and more particularly to such a nectarine tree which is mature for commercial harvesting from approximately July 10 to July 19, the date of harvesting being approximately five days after the Summer Grand Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,879) with which it is somewhat closely similar in its date of harvesting, and which is further distinguished as to novelty by producing a freestone fruit whose flesh is firm, and crisp, and has a clear amber-yellow color; and which further produces fruit which have a very large size, a globose shape and which possess an aromatic and distinctive flavor.
From an economic standpoint, the relative dates of ripening of various varieties of nectarine trees is of extreme importance. It has long been recognized as desirable to have the harvesting periods of various nectarine trees effectively spread over longer periods of time. This results in considerable savings and increased efficiency because the capitol expenditures required to harvest and transport the fruit produced by these trees can be spread over a longer period of time, resulting in lower cost of the final product and increasing the uniformity of production.
It has long been known that the purchase of fruit products such as nectarines, by consumers, is largely influenced by the more noteworthy characteristics of the fruit, that is, the fruit size, the exterior coloration, and its eating quality. Thus, it has been recognized that it is desirable to provide a nectarine tree bearing fruit having the commercially aesthetic appeal of fruit such as that presented by the present invention. The fruit of the subject variety is noteworthy in that it produces fruit which have a very large size, a highly attractive skin color of dark burgundy red, (6-L-9) to a lighter cherry red (4-L-10), and a superior globose shape.